Regreso al Distrito 12
by e-Jaina
Summary: Peeta regresa al distrito 12 y tiene que enfrentarse nuevamente a Katniss. Basado en el tercer libro, ultima parte. El reencuentro y como vuelven a enamorarse. Punto de vista de Peeta. REVIEWS!
1. EL REGRESO

**NA:** Quiero mencionar que este fic está inspirado en los Libros de **Los Juegos del Hambre**. Especificamente este fic trata del **tercer libro**. Si no los has terminado de leer, te recomiendo que no continues. Ahora quiero comentar que después de ser muchos años una escritora de fics de Harry Potter, me he decidido por escribir algo sobre Los Juegos del Hambre, en este caso en el regreso de Peeta Mellark al distrito 12. Sentí que en el libro original hizo falta la historia de Peeta y Katniss y como pudo haber sido su reencuentro y como pudo haberse dado las cosas entre ellos, ya que parece que fue un proceso lento el que ellos dos se acercaran de nuevo. Lo que está escrito está desde el punto de vista de Peeta Mellark.

Quiero agradecer de antemano por haberte parado en este fic y espero que sea de tu agrado. Me gustaría mucho que al final me puedas dejar un review. También les recomiendo los fics de **Para siempre de Bella Scullw, Volviendo a empezar de Lucrecia Arctica**

* * *

**EL REGRESO**.

El tren se detuvo en la estación del distrito 12. Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente dejando pasar los rayos del sol del atardecer. Por un momento me olvidé a donde iba pero al reconocer en donde estaba comencé a sentir un hueco en mi estomago.

Bajé con cansancio. Observé lentamente a las personas que caminaban por la estación mientras trataba de recordar las caras que había visto cuando regresé de los primeros Juegos del Hambre. No estaba seguro de cuantas de esas caras volvería a ver pero de las que estaba seguro que jamás vería eran la de mis padres y hermanos.

Caminar directo hacia la ciudad sólo trajo consigo más dolor de lo que ya sentía. Ver partes de la ciudad destruidas, reducidas a cenizas me hicieron recordar lo que pasé. Sin querer fui caminando hacia donde nací. Mi antigua casa era solo un montículo de madera quemada, junto a lo que quedaba del negocio familiar. El pasar entre los escombros me hizo recordar, como una especie de rayo, mi primer encuentro con Katniss Everdeen. Ella muriéndose de frío y de hambre, con esa mirada suplicante y falta de esperanza. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que la había estado observando desde la ventana, sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho sobre la forma en la que ella sufría? Tenía 11 años pero poseía la determinación de no dejarla sucumbir de hambre.

Creo que moría de miedo de ser descubierto pero más miedo tenía de ver a Katniss en esa posición tan deplorable. Posteriormente mi gesto me hizo pensar que tal vez podía hablarle en la escuela pero Katniss era una niña de presencia fuerte. No cualquiera era amigo de Katniss, de hecho no tenía amigos. Talvez esa chica Madge. Siempre eran Prim y ella.

Seguí caminando hasta lo que era mi último hogar. Durante el camino vi rostros conocidos, algunos me miraban con simpatía, otros con tristeza. Nadie me decía nada. Todos estábamos en condiciones lastimosas. Me detuve un momento para tomar aire, lo que me esperaba ahí aun sería más duro que ver las cenizas de mi niñez. Saber que ese lugar había sido la última morada de mi familia me hizo sentir triste. Inmediatamente recordé a mi padre.

Recordé una última plática que tuvimos antes de irme a los segundos juegos. Mi padre, quien conocía a los Everdeen, se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por Katniss desde tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, jamás me cuestionó por lo que pasó con ella durante los Juegos ya que les había dicho que era una estrategia para salvarnos la vida pero mi madre era la única que parecía incomoda con la situación. La chica de la Veta. La Superviviente. Yo había sido el debilucho que una chica había salvado. De esa manera me veía ella. No podría decir de qué manera me veían mis hermanos, supongo que estaban aliviados de que hubiera regresado con vida. No eran personas muy expresivas que digamos.

El día que hablé con mi padre, Katniss me había confirmado del amor que sentía por Gale, al ser herido por un látigo. En ese instante supe que había perdido. Sentí que una parte de mí se moría. Al salir de su casa me fui directamente a la mía pero me sentía tan abrumado que me fui al patio trasero y me senté en el suelo a llorar. Levanté mi rostro para mirar las estrellas pero mis lágrimas me lo impedían.

Lloré en silencio, con la imagen clavada de Katniss y Gale. Empuñe mis manos mientras me moría de los celos. Estaba dolido y triste, de cómo simplemente en un santiamén mis esperanzas se fueron al vacío.

Intuí que alguien se paró a mi lado y sentí pena que fuera alguno de mis hermanos. No levanté el rostro ni hice nada por esconder mis lágrimas. Mi padre se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó. Ese gesto me hizo apenarme más pero continué llorando. Él dio un suspiro.

―¿Sabes Peeta? ― dijo mi padre.― Yo sé lo que sientes por esa chica Katniss.

Sinceramente no me sentí sorprendido. Mi padre era un hombre de pocas palabras pero muy observador. Era de esperarse que se había enterado de lo que pasó con Gale y lo que había hecho Katniss por defenderlo.

― Lo supe desde hace muchos años, cuando notaba que no le quitabas la mirada si ella y su hermanita se paraban frente al aparador de la panadería. Cuando escuché lo que le dijiste ese día en la cueva, lo de su canto… ― tomó un poco de saliva.― sabía que estabas diciendo la verdad. Sé que nos dijiste que todo lo que pasó entre ustedes durante los juegos no era más que una estrategia para sobrevivir pero desde que salió tu nombre y te pusiste frente a ella sabía que habías decidido darlo todo por su supervivencia.

Asentí con la cabeza.

― Cuando salió el nombre de Prim sentí nauseas pero cuando vi que Katniss corría a ofrecerse como tributo me sentí mucho peor. Con ganas de gritar que no se la llevaran. Tal vez fue una suerte que me nombraran porque de ningún otro modo hubiera podido acercármele. ― dije.

Mi padre tragó saliva.

― Le doy las gracias a Katniss Everdeen de haberte buscado y traído de regreso.

― Me siento un poco molesto que las cosas no hayan salido como esperaba. ― dije con un tono de amargura.

― No siempre tenemos lo que queremos, Peeta.―dijo con un suspiro.

Volteé a verlo. Miré directamente a sus ojos azules. Mi padre era de cuerpo fornido pero expresión afable. Era un hombre que creía pudo ser un buen partido en su juventud y me preguntaba por qué, al no poderse casar con la sra. Everdeen, se casó con mi madre. Según decían mi madre era una persona diferente, que era más cordial y sonreía mucho pero que la miseria poco a poco te va mermando. Yo en realidad no lo creía mucho. Supuse que mi padre se había conformado con la primera chica que lo aceptó. El ponerme en ese papel me dio terror. Imaginarme una vida de conformismo solo porque Katniss no me aceptó. En todo caso, escogería el mismo camino que Haymitch, no el alcoholismo pero sí el quedarme solo.

―¿Y se supone que tengo que conformarme con verla partir con otro?― dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.― Se me hace muy duro aceptar eso papá, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Simplemente, ¿Por qué tuve que tener la esperanza de ganármela, de poder entrar a su corazón y que ella se decidiera por mí?

Mi padre me miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

― De hecho Peeta me sorprende que no supieses que en el fondo Gale tenía más posibilidades de quedarse con ella. Son muy similares. Eres mi hijo y tienes un millón de cualidades que son admirables pero Gale y ella están en un mismo mundo. Tu competencia ya estaba marcada desde hace mucho.

La cruel verdad salió de los labios de mi progenitor. Yo quise soltarme de nuevo a llorar pero me contuve. En verdad que posibilidades tenía el hijo del panadero. No tenía ninguna habilidad que pudiera impresionar a Katniss, de hecho de no haber sido por ella no hubiera sobrevivido a los primeros juegos. En cambio Gale, no solo era atractivo a los ojos de cualquier chica, sino que era hábil cazador, el protector de la familia Everdeen, el mejor amigo de Katniss.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que bajé mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Como si en esa misma noche quisiera arrancarme del corazón a Katniss. Mi padre no volvió a mencionar una palabra un buen rato. No tuve idea que podía estar cavilando pero quería pensar que él comprendía el dolor de perder a la mujer que amabas. Antes de que nos marcháramos me dijo algo último.

― Al principio duele Peeta pero luego el dolor se va desvaneciendo. Al menos tú pudiste tener algo de ella. Será un hermoso recuerdo que guardar cuando todo haya pasado.

Luego de eso nos fuimos caminando de regreso a la casa. Sus palabras se me quedaron clavadas en la mente. Al menos había tenido eso, un poco de su amor. Sí, un amor fingido ante las cámaras pero había podido disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo, del sabor de sus labios, de cómo en una ocasión sentí que casi me correspondía y yo estallaba de felicidad creyendo que por fin la había conquistado.

Ese recuerdo de mi padre se desvaneció.

Parpadeé varias veces solo para saber si aún seguía parado frente a la entrada de la casa. Me quede un rato quieto mientras dudaba si entrar o no. De pronto, al voltear mi rostro me topé con la casa de los Everdeen. Había olvidado que éramos vecinos en la Aldea de Vencedores.

Pensar en los últimos acontecimientos me hizo sentir nervios. Tal vez un poco de miedo de que Katniss abriera esa puerta y me viera. No sabía que esperar. Ella y yo no habíamos hablado mucho después de la guerra y de hecho no se despidió de mí cuando se fue. Al final, sabía que yo no era la persona que iba a estar con ella. No era nadie en particular en su vida, solo el chico que le había regalado una vez 2 barras de pan.

El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer y las luces de la casa de Katniss no se encendían. Sin embargo, me dije a mí mismo que hoy no era el día para verla. No estaba seguro que ella quisiera verme.

Al abrir la puerta y encender las luces de la casa me topé con la sorpresa de que todo estaba como si nada. Parecía como si solo se fueron y jamás regresaron. Estaban los viejos muebles, aparatos de mi padre que usaba en la panadería, el mandil de mi madre colgado en un clavo en la cocina. Luego, algunos bosquejos de panes, dibujos míos que había dejado sobre la mesa y estaban acomodados en perfecta pila.

En ese instante no supe que hacer. No quería irme a dormir porque aun era temprano. Pensé que lo mejor era ocuparme en algo. Tomé unas cajas que recordaba habían en el patio y empecé por guardar cosas que pertenecieron a mis padres.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. Mi corazón se aceleró y me zumbaron los oídos. En seguida escuché mi nombre. No reconocí la voz hasta la segunda vez que la oí. De inmediato identifique quien llamaba: Delly Cartwrigth.

―¡Peeta!.― exclamó cuando abrí la puerta.― ¡Regresaste!

Yo sonreí. Delly parecía muy contenta de verme.

― Había escuchado comentarios que habías regresado y supuse que aun estarías despierto. Caminé hasta aquí y vi las luces encendidas… ― Delly se detuvo para mirar una de mis manos, que sostenía una caja.― ¿Qué estás haciendo Peeta?

― Estoy guardando las cosas de mi familia.― dije con un poco de amargura.― No tiene caso tenerlas y creo que alguien más podría aprovecharlas.

― Peeta… si quieres pudo ayudarte.

― Delly, no es necesario. Tienes tus propias ocupaciones.

―¡Oh sí!― exclamó con emoción. ― Han estado llegando sacos y sacos de semillas. Mis padres dicen que podremos tener un huerto. Podremos cultivar todo lo que queramos. No he pensado en otra cosa que no sea ver crecer a las cebollas y lechugas.

Este comentario de Delly sobre sus padres me dio un poco de desazón. Tal vez hice algún cambio en mi expresión porque el entusiasmo de Delly se bajó como la espuma. Me miró un tanto avergonzada. Ella mejor que nadie había conocido a mis padres y hermanos. Estaba seguro que en algún momento a ella le gustaba mi hermano mayor. Mis hermanos eran parecidos a mí solo que más altos.

―¿Puedo pasar?.― dijo.

Reaccioné y la deje pasar.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ― dijo ya un poco más repuesta.

― Aun no lo sé. Creo que por el momento limpiar un poco este lugar y luego ver la manera de recuperar lo que quedé de la panadería. Antes de venir me dijeron que enviarían suministros para poder hacer pan. Supongo que seré el único panadero por aquí.

―Entonces… ¿volverás al negocio de los panes?

― Es lo único que sé hacer.― dije con una amplia sonrisa.― Además me gusta hacerlo.

― Te comentaba que estoy trabajando en un huerto, así que pronto podré tener toda clase de cosas para que puedas hacer tus panes.

― Supongo que estará bien que un día me puedas dar nueces y pasas. A lo mejor un día haga una sopa con las verduras de tu huerto.

Delly rió muy contenta.

―Peeta, mis padres estarán encantados de que un día vayas a visitarnos. Tú sabes que ellos te estiman mucho.

Asentí con la cabeza agradecido. Me sentí un poco reconfortado que en el distrito aún hubieran amigos.

― Además Iris y Jonas están tratando de emprender una granja. Fui a verlos el otro día y ya tienen cabras y gallinas. Fueron de los primeros en llegar aquí y ya tienen una casa bien hecha. Aquí la gente poco a poco está comenzando a reconstruir su vida. ―dijo Delly.

La palabra _Cabra_ me trajo otro recuerdo. La dichosa cabra _Lady_.

― Peeta… ―interrumpió Delly. ―no será fácil. Todos hemos perdido algo. Algunos más que otros pero mucha de la gente que queremos ya no estará. Además tienes amigos que te queremos.

Este comentario de Delly me hizo sonreír de lado mientras continuaba metiendo cosas en la caja.

―¿Sabes?― dijo en tono precavido.― Katniss Everdeen ha estado muy mal.

Volteé mi rostro hacia ella y la miré fijo.

― La gente dice que no quiere saber de nada ni de nadie. Sae es quien le prepara de comer y si no fuera por ella estaría agonizando de hambre pero no parece que le importe morir. Dice Sae que le preocupa que una mañana la encuentre muerta. ― dijo.

El saber esto me inquieto. De hecho sabía que algo pasaba con Katniss porque nuestro doctor me comentó que estaba renuente a contestar el teléfono.

― No sé de qué manera puedo ayudarla.― dije triste.

― Peeta, la pérdida de Prim la ha dejado devastada. Tú eres su único amigo ahora y ella no saldrá adelante si un amigo no la ayuda.

―¿Y qué pasa con Gale? ― dije sin poder ocultar un dejo de amargura.

― Gale no está en el distrito 12.― dijo sorprendida.― Creí que sabías que él ahora vive en el distrito 2 y toda su familia está allá con él.

Esta noticia no supe cómo tomarla. Si me daba alguna especie de consuelo o mayor pena por saber que Katniss estaba más sola que nunca. Haymitch no era de mucha ayuda, por decirlo así. En ese instante recordé a la niña Katniss, quien había perdido a su papá. La niña que tuvo que sacar adelante a su familia y poner comida en la mesa. La niña a la que había ayudado un día de lluvia y frio.

― Peeta. – La voz de Delly me sacó de mis recuerdos.― Sé que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a ella a solas nuevamente. Pero has demostrado que ya no resultas un peligro. Creo que más bien ella misma es su propio peligro. No creo que ella te rechace, no lo hizo la última vez.

― Delly… ― tragué saliva.― a veces no sé que es real y que no.

― No, estás equivocado. Yo creo que si sabes. No la atacaste cuando se fueron al Capitolio. De regreso estuvieron en la misma sala, sí delante de otros, pero no intentaste lastimarla. Yo creo que esa imagen de Katniss haciéndote daño lo has superado. Además tienes al frente tus sentimientos hacia ella.

― En realidad ya no sé qué es exactamente lo que siento.― dije sinceramente.

En los días que estuve en recuperación y desintoxicándome del veneno, podía darme cuenta que la imagen de Katniss se desvanecía un poco. Tenía el recuerdo de que la había amado mucho y ahora ya no sabía si ese sentimiento aún estaba en mí. A veces creía que sí y luego me decía a mí mismo que de que iba a servir aferrarse a eso. Katniss no había hecho otra cosa que mostrar amor de cámaras y probablemente de culpa. Su último beso solo había servido para que me aferrara a ella y no me convirtiera en el monstruoso muto que me transformó Snow.

― Entonces Peeta si ya no la amas, si ya no adoras a esa Katniss como cuando lo veíamos todos durante los juegos entonces no habrá problema de que vuelvan a ser amigos. Te dije que Katniss necesita un amigo así que mejor date tu tiempo de pensarlo y ve a verla.

Delly cambió el tema y continuó hablando sobre los cambios en el distrito. Estuvo un buen rato ayudándome a guardar cosas y aprecié su compañía para no tener que pensar en nada. Cenamos animadamente leche, pan de centeno y manzanas, con la esperanza de que todo vaya mejor. Posteriormente se despidió con un beso en la mejilla prometiendo regresar a seguir ayudándome. Se me hizo muy simpático como ella seguía siendo tan protectora conmigo como antes. Recordé todas esas veces que jugábamos en el patio de mi vieja casa y armábamos fortalezas con el lodo. Soñábamos con ir hacia los bosques y correr. Katniss hacía eso con Gale. Nosotros nunca pudimos pasar más allá de las vallas.

Las horas se me fueron con los ojos puestos en el techo. Intenté dormir pero no pude. La imagen de Katniss desvalida me daba vueltas en la cabeza. De pronto se me vino a la mente Prim. En realidad es que gracias a Prim siempre tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de Katniss. Gracias a Prim podía verla seguido en el aparador de la pastelería e igual por ella Katniss se volvió tributo y al final, gracias a Prim las personas creyeron que podían "desprogramarme" y volver a ser el de antes. También ahora ella, Prim, me daba una última oportunidad de volver a acercarme, intentar ser nuevamente amigo de su hermana Katniss.

En cuanto vi los primero rayos de amanecer, me eché encima agua fría y me puse ropa limpia. Me detuve un momento frente a la puerta de Katniss y luego seguí caminando a toda prisa. Ya comenzaban las personas a trabajar en sus negocios y algunos me miraban con cierto recelo pero me saludaban.

Tenía una idea y quería llevarla a cabo. En cuanto me acerqué al bosque, una felicidad me embargo, siempre había querido entrar pero me daba miedo que alguien pudiera encontrarme, en realidad nunca fui discreto para ser sigiloso. De alguna manera el respirar ese aire tan puro hizo que me sintiera mejor.

Me quedé un rato sentado viendo el paisaje. Era lo más hermoso que había visto, no sabía que había tanta belleza en el distrito 12… y eso que hay muy poca belleza en la ciudad. Luego me dispuse a desayunar lo que había llevado en mi chaqueta. Podía quedarme aquí un buen rato sin hacer nada. Sólo mirar el cielo.

Sin embargo, tenía algo que hacer así que me levanté y caminé unos 10 metros cuando visualicé unas flores. Hermosas flores llamadas primrose. **_Prim_.**

Tardé un poco en arrancarlas pero sabía qué hacer con ellas. De regreso fui por una pala a mi casa y me detuve pensando en que lado podría sembrarlas. Escogí un costado de la casa para que sirviera como una especie de cerca. Comencé a palear.

Empecé a sentir el calor de la mañana pero mis nervios estaban tan apaciguados que no me importaba el cansancio de trabajar. Un hueco, dos huecos…

Después de un rato, Katniss apareció. Verdaderamente se veía muy mal. Estaba muy delgada, pálida, con el cabello enredado y sobre los ojos. Parecía una loca pero yo no le demostré el pesar que me daba verla así. Apenas me vio se quedo perpleja, como si yo fuera uno más de sus fantasmas.

― Volviste.― dijo.

― El no me dejó irme del Capitolio hasta ayer – dije afablemente ―.En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede fingir que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

Katniss me empezó a mirar con recelo. No puedo definir exactamente que está pensando pero empiezo a fruncir el ceño ligeramente. ¿Será que aún no confía en mí? entonces ella hizo un intento por quitarse el cabello de los ojos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Fui al bosque esta mañana para desenterrar estas. ―le enseñé los arbustos. ―Para ella. Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa.

Al principio Katniss me empieza a mirar con resentimiento y dolor pero luego al observar bien los arbustos su rostro comienza a serenarse. No estoy seguro que era lo que ella creía que tenía en manos pero es posible que a ella le pasara como a mí. A veces uno no sabe lo que es real o lo que no. En su caso, la sombra de Prim y Snow la siguen por todos lados. La miré sin saber que hacer o decirle pero luego las palabras de Delly diciéndome que me diera mi tiempo y que Katniss necesita a un amigo me hicieron quedarme quieto y sereno.

Katniss soló asentó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia la casa.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue portazos y otros ruidos. Presentí que Katniss podría estar en problemas y estuve a punto de entrar a la casa pero luego creí más conveniente que Katniss hiciera esto sola. Ella tenía que comenzar a limpiar su alma.

Continué haciendo mi labor. Aun faltaba mucho por hacer. Los rayos del sol quemándome la piel me confirmaron que seguía vivo y mientras siguiera vivo, la esperanza de la vida no se acaba.

**...CONTINUARA...**


	2. ¿QUIEN DIJO AMOR?

**NA: Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron review en el primer capitulo porque eso hizo que me diera animos de subir un segundo. Estoy tratando de mantener la personalidad de Peeta, pues se me hace un personaje sensible a pesar de su fornida apariencia. estoy tratando de ser un poco fiel al libro y a lo que pudo ser el reencuentro entre Peeta y Katniss. Asi que les agradecere que me digan que tal les parecio este capitulo. Gracias de antemano y saludos.**

* * *

**QUIEN DIJO AMOR?**

Las semanas siguientes, luego de mi encuentro con Katniss Everdeen, fueron de mucho trabajo. Pude rescatar algunas cosas de la vieja panadería, con la idea de ponerla en marcha lo más pronto posible. Ya que en la actualidad horneo en casa y a veces por el espacio resulta incomodo.

El capitolio mandó un grupo de constructores para volver a reconstruir los negocios de la ciudad. Se hicieron diseños mucho más arquitectónicos, según para mejorar el aspecto de la destruida ciudad.

Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de volver a hacer todo de nuevo que de vez en cuando hacia bosquejos de diseño de decoración de la panadería. Así que Delly y otros amigos me convencieron para que les hiciera un diseño para sus respectivos negocios, una vez que vieron una tarde uno de mis bosquejos.

Todos nosotros nos íbamos a vender al que se le llamaba el nuevo Quemador. Me daba gracia que le pusieran este nombre puesto que en realidad no se parecía al original. Obviamente no había nada clandestino y la gente que ahí vendía sus productos era tan ordinaria como yo. Ese lugar siempre me pareció intrigante y especulábamos muchas cosas de las que ahí se vendían para los que vivíamos en la ciudad. La única vez que pude ir fue cuando estaba en cenizas.

Con todo y mis ocupaciones, en mi mente tenía presente a Katniss. Pesé haber sembrado juntos las primroses, mi relación con ella no eran tan estrecha como esperaba. Suponía que la amistad entre ambos iba a ser difícil después de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos y además permanecía el incomodo recuerdo de nuestro fingido noviazgo y compromiso. En realidad yo no necesitaba a Katniss de otra manera. Estaba seguro que los efectos de la tortura para que yo creyera que era un muto ya se habían disipado pero después de nuestra participación en la guerra Katniss y yo jamás habíamos estado solos. Inclusive cuando la dieron de alta, ella jamás fue a verme. Yo estuve esperando a que llegara y no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, iba a visitarla algunas veces a su casa para llevarle pan. Ella me dejaba pasar pero se mantenía con la mirada triste y pensativa. No me atrevía mucho a escudriñar su mente pero moría de ganas por saber que pensaba. Había días en los que parecía más animada y me preguntaba por los avances de la panadería, las novedades de la ciudad o alguna otra noticia de conocidos. Pero aún con esto era extraño como estaban las cosas entre nosotros. Parecía como si no termináramos de ser nosotros mismos el uno con el otro.

Así que a pesar de todo Katniss Everdeen seguía siendo lejana para mí. Algunas veces en la soledad me preguntaba que era exactamente ella para mí. Cuando la veía en el nuevo Quemador vendiendo lo que cazaba sentía como si me hubiera estado mirando antes que yo. Era algo absurdo pero era como estar de nuevo en el colegio con 11 años de edad.

Había terminado de vender todos mis panes y tartas. En realidad algunas las intercambie por tablillas de chocolate y café. Eran productos a los que me había hecho algo afecto.

Suspiré al ver el sol bajo y los rayos de luz anaranjados que se colaban por las grandes ventanas. . Estaba por darme un clavado mental en los rayos del atardecer cuando una voz me interrumpió.

― ¡Hey Peeta! ― . Era Haymitch.

― Que tal Haymitch. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Un poco de alcohol. ― dijo agitando una botella blanca.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación.

― Deberías dejar esto. ― dije señalando la botella. ― No te va a hacer nada bien en el futuro.

― ¡Bah! – Exclamó con enojo. ― Mejor dedícate a tu panadería chico. Yo estoy bien así.

Sonreí de lado mientras iba levantando mis cosas.

― Está quedando muy bien. ― dijo. ― Pronto podrás hacer tus pastelitos.

Haymitch se soltó a reír. Sabía que se estaba burlando.

― Creo que deberías irte mejor a casa. ― le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

― No, todavía no. Aún me falta ir… ― señaló con su dedo a una dirección. ― por allá. Todavía queda mucho por hacer.

― Por beber, querrás decir.

Haymitch se rió entre dientes pero se me quedo viendo fijo.

― ¿Ahora qué es lo que sucede?

― ¿Hoy no has ido a ver a la florecilla salvaje?. ― dijo refiriéndose a Katniss.

― Esta mañana no.

― Pues te perdiste de la gritería. ― dijo tambaleándose.

― ¿Qué gritería?

― Estaba gritando como loca mientras estrellaba cosas en la pared. Yo fui a verla para ver si no se había suicidado pero se negó a abrirme la puerta. No puedo repetirte lo que me gritó pero creo que quiso decir que me fuera.

Me paré de repente, como si fuera imperativo ir a ver lo que pasaba con Katniss.

― ¡Hey! ¿Ya te vas?

― Voy a ir a ver a Katniss. ― dije terminando de levantar mis cosas.

Haymitch bufó.

― Todavía te interesa. ¿No es cierto?

Me quedé estático y negué con la cabeza.

― Eres un embustero. ― dijo. ― Esa niña ha sido tu perdición y tú siempre tan noble.

Fruncí el ceño.

― Ella solo me interesa como amiga. ― dije serio.

― Peeta… Peeta, ¿por quién me tomas? Estabas perdidamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen y dudo que un millón de rastrevíspulas te hagan olvidar ese sentimiento. Sólo tienes que… recordar un poco.

Yo seguí negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

― Si recuerdo muchas cosas Haymitch pero ¿de qué servirían ahora? Estamos más ocupados por recuperarnos a nosotros mismos que a pensar en el amor.

Haymitch cerró un ojo y con el otro me observó fijamente.

― Bueno, si la amas o no es tu problema saberlo pero yo se lo dije una vez, ¿sabes?

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Le dije… ― Haymitch se me acercó como quien dice un secreto. ― Le dije que no se merecía tenerte.

Tragué saliva. No me imaginaba por nada que Katniss y mi antiguo mentor hubieran tenido una plática respecto a mí y sobre todo contemplando el plano amoroso.

― Definitivamente estás muy ebrio. ― le dije con una media sonrisa.

― No… en realidad sabes que lo que te digo es re-al. Muy re-al. ― dijo marcando la última palabra.

― Será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar.

Haymitch echó una risita y se alejó diciéndome algunas groserías.

Me quedé parado observándolo hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Sentía una oquedad en mi estomago pensando en Katniss.

Me despedí de algunos colegas y subí en mi carretilla un saco con las cosas que había intercambiado.

En el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijo Haymitch. ¿En verdad Katniss me había considerado alguna vez como para que Haymitch le dijera eso? ¿O solo se lo dijo porque ella me había rechazado? Fuera lo que fuera, se supone que no debía de importarme.

Llegué a mi casa y dejé mis cosas. Tomé una pequeña tarta de moras que me sobró y me dirigí a la casa de Katniss.

Toqué y esperé unos segundos.

― ¡Katniss!. ― grité esperando una respuesta.

Katniss abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la tarde. Me quedé mirándola tratando de escudriñar en su mente pero fingió una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

― Katniss. ― Le dije. ― Tu sonrisa se ve muy falsa.

Katniss me miró con reproche pero abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar. Al entrar a la casa noté que había ropa tirada por todos lados.

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― Pregunté.

― Estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo que tú. ― contestó mientras recogía rápidamente algunas ropas. ― Intentaba deshacerme de estas cosas de mi madre… y… Prim. Mi mamá me dijo que no las necesitaba porque en su trabajo le habían dado un nuevo guardarropa. Además ella no quiere nada que le recuerde…

Tomó un poco de aire y se mordió los labios.

― Bueno, yo las metí en cajas no las tiré por toda la casa.

Al decir esto me sonreí pero Katniss se mantuvo seria.

― Si, ya sé pero no me decidía que guardar en las cajas. Pensaba que tal vez debía conservarlas pero el hacerlo me lastima entonces… entonces… ― La chica respiró profundamente. ― No sé qué hacer Peeta.

― Es algo complicado. ― le dije mientras dejaba la tarta en una silla y me agachaba para ayudarle a recoger. ― Puedo ayudarte si gustas.

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

― No… No…tú tienes cosas que hacer y no puedes estar preocupándote por mis cosas.

― Puedo hacerlo.

Katniss se agachó y me arrancó un vestido. Yo me la quede mirando confuso mientras ella seguía levantando las cosas.

― Es una sorpresa que estés aquí. ― dijo Katniss mientras se ponía de pie.

― Acabo de terminar y decidí echarte un vistazo. ― dije igualmente poniéndome de pie. No creía necesario decirle que Haymitch me había avisado de su crisis.

Katniss se comenzó a acariciar la trenza y bajo la mirada.

― Bueno, estoy bien.

― No lo parece. ― dije moviendo mi cabeza en negación.

Katniss se sentó en un sillón mientras seguía acariciándose la trenza. Estaba como nerviosa.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― le pregunté preocupado.

Vaciló en contestarme. Me miró de reojo y se quedo pensativa.

― Me siento celosa de ti. ― dijo Katniss en voz baja.

Me quede perplejo y creo que mi expresión se lo dijo.

― Estoy celosa porque estás ocupándote en algo. Tienes tiempo para todo.

― Tú también estás haciendo algo. ― Le recordé.

― Pero no es suficiente. ― dijo malhumorada.

― Sólo trato de mantener la mente ocupada Katniss. Sólo que tú te inclinas a tener demasiado tiempo para pensar. ― dije.

Katniss se sintió un poco turbada con mi comentario pero no me retracté. Lo que quería decir es que ella no estaba haciendo lo suficiente. El Dr. Aurelius se cansaba de darle ideas para motivarse pero ella se negaba a todo. Si, en efecto salía a cazar pero había perdido su brillo. El brillo de la vieja Katniss.

― Yo no tengo tus habilidades Peeta. ― dijo subiendo el tono de su voz. ― Eres un buenazo para muchas cosas.

Sentí que esto último lo dijo en tono burlón pero preferí ignorarla.

― Creo que estás subestimándote. ― dije tratando de sonar razonable. ― Siempre haces lo mismo.

Katniss se levantó de su asiento mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Sus manos se estrujaron un poco.

― Bueno, no soy como tú. Yo no puedo darle un giro a mi vida y fingir que nada pasó. Yo vi a mucha gente morir por mi causa. Solo dime ¿Cómo pudiste tú olvidarlo todo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente para reírte con esos amigos tuyos?

Me tomó por sorpresa el comentario de Katniss pero me enervó que lo hiciera en ese tono: describiéndome como un ser insensible.

― ¡Espera! ― Interrumpí.

Katniss se detuvo en seco y me miró agitada, como si hubiera dicho algo malo… y estaba en lo cierto. Llegó al punto en que más me duele.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo olvidé? ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto como si yo no hubiera perdido algo igualmente valioso?

― P-pues no parece… ―dijo indecisa. ― Andas tan tranquilo…

― Supongo que no me conoces del todo Katniss. ― Respiré hondo. ― Era de esperarse si no te interesas por saber que está pasando conmigo. Estás obstinada en creer que eres la única que vio muertes, que vio sufrimiento, que lucho… ― me relamí los labios. ―¿Dejas de lado que yo solía tener pesadillas antes de la guerra? ¿No recuerdas que me lo mencionabas? Bueno Katniss te tengo una noticia, las sigo teniendo y ahora son peores porque veo rostros ensangrentados, imágenes en televisión con cosas nauseabundas, siento el olor a mugre, veneno y sangre… y… oigo esos gritos.

Katniss palideció. Creo que sabía bien a que me refería: a toda esa gente que torturaron frente a mis ojos. A mis días siendo sometido al veneno mientras me pasaban imágenes espantosas, a toda esa tortura en la que agonizaba día a día.

Apreté los puños mientras la sangre me hervía. No, Katniss Everdeen no podía decirme que yo olvido las cosas tan fácil.

― Yo perdí a toda mi familia, ¿se te olvida? Mis padres y mis hermanos. Mi madre no era un cumulo de bondades pero era mi madre. El hecho de no verla morir no quiere decir que no sea valiosa.

― No quise decir que no valieran. ― dijo Katniss con voz ahogada.

― ¿Entonces qué quieres decir? Como siempre me ves tan calmo y firme significa que no tengo heridas, que nada me perturba ¿no es así?

― Tú lo ves tan fácil Peeta. ― dijo Katniss cruzada de brazos. ― Eres más fuerte que yo y no entiendes lo que estoy sintiendo.

Miré fijamente a Katniss con una mirada tan fuerte que ella no se atrevió a sostenérmela.

― ¿Y tú sabes lo que yo siento Katniss? ¿Tú entendiste alguna vez mis sentimientos?

Al oír el temblor en mi voz levantó la mirada.

― ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que recordé cuando llegué al Distrito 12? ― dije sin poder ocultar mi resentimiento. ― ¡A ti en ese día de los panes en la lluvia! ¿Y cuando me detuve frente a mi casa? El día que defendiste a Gale y te lastimaron con un latigazo. Fue el mismo día en que me diste una esperanza al pedirme que huyera contigo pero horas después me rompiste el corazón aclarando que estabas enamorada de Gale. Me fui a casa esa noche para llorar en medio del frío y a hornear para consolarme. Luego no conforme con eso tuve que pasar por la humillación de cuidar a Gale mientras tu madre me miraba con lástima.

Katniss estaba estupefacta y llorosa pero yo estaba decidido a terminar.

― ¿Que fue lo peor de todo Katniss? Que tuve la idea de que en algún momento tal vez casándonos y compartiendo la misma casa llegaras a quererme. Pero la culpa fue enteramente mía porque no obstante con todas las señales que me dabas yo me seguía aferrando a una ilusión.

Ella quería hablar pero yo no se lo permití.

― Lo peor de la tortura que recibí fue que creaban esas imágenes tuyas muerta o convertida en un muto. Luego mi recuperación la hice sin ti. ¿Cuántas veces ibas a verme? ¿Cuántas veces intentaste ayudarme a recordar, a ser yo nuevamente?

― ¿Y cómo podía ayudarte? ― dijo Katniss agitada. ― Estaba igual de lesionada, no solo física sino moralmente. Me tuve que convertir en el icono de una guerra, siendo utilizada como un títere. Es cierto, no estuve para ayudarte pero la mayor parte del tiempo me herías con tus palabras. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar eso?

― ¿Y yo como enfrenté tantas cosas por ti Katniss?. ― Sentí que mi corazón se acelero tanto que hasta dolía. ― Yo estuve decidido a dar mi vida por la tuya, a garantizar que fueras feliz aunque no fuera conmigo.

Katniss parpadeó.

― ¿Por qué me reprochas esas cosas? ― dijo más roja. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

― ¿Lo que quiero de ti? Quiero tu sinceridad Katniss. ¡Eso es lo que quiero! No deseo tu silencio ni tus miradas vagas. No deseo tener a Katniss a medias.

― Pues explícate con eso de "tener". ― dijo entre dientes. ― Porque está muy claro que tú y yo…

― No Katniss, espera. ― dije agitando una de mis manos. ― Yo no estoy declarándome de nuevo. Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ti. Simplemente quería dejarte en claro que en primera lo que viví es igual de duro que lo que tú viviste y en segunda tengo sentimientos. Me irrita que des por sentado que estoy pasándomela a gusto, bueno… ya viste que no es así. En ninguno de los momentos en los que decides hacerme a un lado me la estoy pasando a gusto.

No supe descifrar el rostro de Katniss cuando dije esto último. Yo simplemente la miraba con el corazón agitado y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Katniss se giró dándome la espalda y con eso supe que daba todo por terminado. Me dirigí a la puerta y me detuve antes de abrirla. Volteé a verla.

― Una vez dijiste que odiabas a mis pinturas, ¿recuerdas? ¿Las del tren? Pues aún sigo pintando porque siento que de ese modo mis monstruos quedan atrapados en mis pinturas y dejan de acosarme. Tal vez deberías buscar un método parecido.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré con fuerza. Empecé a caminar a mi casa agitado por todo lo que le había expresado a Katniss. Mi cuerpo temblaba aún del enojo. Me detuve en medio de la calle mientras intentaba calmarme, pensando en que no tenía por qué haberle comentado lo que sufrí por ella.

Suponía que tenía guardado todo eso en mí y que de algún modo necesitaba gritárselo a Katniss. Como bien le dije a mi padre ¿Por qué uno tiene que conformarse?

Y ahora me encontraba vivo. A solas en el mismo distrito que Katniss, sin Gale como sombra. Sin embargo, ¿era una oportunidad? ¿Realmente quería esa oportunidad? Bueno, ya no había manera de saberlo ahora con todo lo que le dije.

Caminé hacia la casa con paso lento, no tenía ánimos de hacer más nada. Solo llegué a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos. De ahí lo siguiente que sucedió no me lo esperaba.

Me acurruqué con una almohada en mis brazos mientras mis lágrimas se me escurrían. Dolor. Tenía mucho dolor.

_Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ti_. Fue lo que le dije. Me entró la duda si era realmente cierto esto porque sino ¿Por qué lloraba? Pero no, yo no estaba enamorado de Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**REVIEWS! Por favor.**


	3. PERDON

**N/A: Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior. Agradezco sinceramente todas sus palabras de aliento. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía fanfics pero estoy tan inspirada que se me escurren las palabras en el teclado. A veces tengo un poco de confusion sobre lo que debieron de sentir Peeta y Katniss en ese momento pero me pongo en sus zapatos y escribo lo que creo que pudo ser.**

**Para mí es muy divertido tener a Haymitch porque es un personaje fuerte y que da mucha estabilidad entre los dos chicos.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

* * *

**PERDON.**

Desperté con un sabor amargo en la boca, me miré al espejo y lo que vi fue a un hombre, que sin duda, pasó una mala noche. Como pude me arreglé para salir, tomé mi carretilla con mis panes y me dispuse a ir al nuevo Quemador.

Aún era muy temprano, apenas si se disparaban algunos rayos del sol en el cielo. No era necesario llegar tan temprano pero no podía dormir más puesto que llevaba días con insomnio, pensando, tratando de armar el rompecabezas de mi mente y espíritu. En algunas noches anteriores me desesperaba y me sentaba a dibujar en una especie de trance.

Al llegar me saludó el papá de Delly, quien acomodaba unas cajas de tomates y lechugas, todavía manchadas de tierra negra del huerto.

Esta sencilla visión me hizo recordar a mi papá. Recordé la primera vez que me enseñó a hacer pan, creo que tendría unos 9 años cuando me acerqué a un horno y al meter una bandeja me quemé. Ese día mi mamá me dio un empujón por no haber tenido cuidado. Mis hermanos mayores ya sabían hacer pan pero ellos preferían mejor dedicarse a obtener los ingredientes y a repartir de casa en casa los panes para la gente más influyente del distrito 12. Mi papá solía hacer unas galletas de nuez que cuando era niño me regalaba a escondidas una que otra vez porque no podíamos permitirnos comérnoslas, si las hacíamos era para venderlas no para consumo propio.

Extrañé su voz diciéndome que hacer, como preparar la masa y como hacer el glaseado. Me gusto tanto todo lo que me enseñaba que aprendí rápido. Luego de un tiempo supe que a Prim le gustaban mis creaciones. Algunas veces la escuché hablando con mi padre sobre mis pasteles cuando iba a hacer intercambio de queso por pan y otras cuando la veía con Katniss viendo el aparador con una gran alegría.

_Katniss._

Después de nuestra pelea no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Había dejado de llevarle pan y ella había dejado de buscarme en el nuevo Quemador.

No obstante me preguntaba si ella querría arreglar las cosas conmigo. Yo me sentía un poco arrepentido de haberle enfrentando porque en realidad ya no importaba el pasado. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde aquellos viajes por tren para festejar nuestra victoria que parecía bastante irreal.

¿Qué importaba si ella había dormido en mis brazos? ¿Qué importaba si ante la gente del capitolio me colmaba de besos y atenciones? y ¿Qué si ella había preferido abandonarme y hacer su vida con Gale? En sí no había cambiado en nada el final de la historia: el que Katniss jamás iba a elegirme, pasara lo que pasara.

Sonaba un poco extraño pero el haber sido de alguna manera manipulado por el Capitolio durante mi tortura hizo que yo pensara en ciertas cosas. Por una parte creía que Katniss me había lastimado dándome falsas expectativas sobre lo nuestro y por el otro que ella no tenía la culpa de nada porque en realidad ella jamás pronunció ni una palabra de amor hacia a mí a solas.

Sin embargo, mientras fuimos tributos luchando por nuestras vidas en los Juegos del Hambre, Katniss me besó de una forma que me cimbró todo mi ser. Era como si quisiera decirme que ella me pertenecía. Entonces recordé que cuando estábamos en el capitolio, Gale me dijo que ella nunca lo había besado como a mí. ¿Pero qué quería decir eso?

Pero ahora me sentía un poco confuso con respecto a mis sentimientos, como si por un lado estuviera enojado con Katniss y por el otro no podía estar sin ella.

_Simplemente la Guerra nos cambió, quisiéramos o no._

Con desanimo fui colocando poco a poco las cestas de pan y otras cosas. Casi de inmediato llegaron clientes.

Había hecho galletas de jengibre y nuez, tartas de moras y fresas, panes rellenos de queso, chocolate y crema. Los panes de siempre. Los primeros en volar fueron las galletas y tartas. La gente me saludaba y me decían lo delicioso que estaban mis panes y tartas. Algunos viejos conocidos mencionaban a mi padre y yo trataba de sonreír y dar las gracias aunque mi ánimo estuviera un poco apagado.

― Sí que andas muy distraído hoy. ― Dijo Delly haciéndome pegar un brinco.

― ¿Perdón? ― dije parpadeando.

― Que se nota que estás distraído y…triste.

― Sólo estoy… cansado. ― dije bajando la mirada.

― No importa si no me dices, de todas formas ya lo sé.

Levanté la mirada.

― ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

― Peeta… ― rodó sus ojos. ― He visto a Katniss evitar pasar por este lado del Quemador. Antes pasaba muy a menudo por aquí.

No había algo que se le escapara a Delly. No me parecía que antes fuera tan perceptiva pero creo que después de haber vivido en el distrito 13 y sobrevivir una guerra no le quedo más remedio que aprender.

― Bueno, cada quien tiene sus actividades.

Delly alzó una ceja y viendo mi expresión empezó a escoger unos panecillos.

― Peeta ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

Negué con la cabeza.

― No tengo por qué.

― Mentiroso. ¿Crees que no te he visto que la buscas con la mirada cuando sabes que es la hora que esté por aquí?

Suspiré. Tomé los panecillos de Delly y los envolví en papel.

― No estoy seguro de que deba de hacer. En realidad nunca he estado peleado con alguien, excepto con mis hermanos… antes. ― La voz se me fue apagando.

Delly se encogió de hombros.

― Solo trata de encontrar un momento a solas y arréglenlo. No es divertido verte así.

Mi amiga se fue dejándome una canasta con verduras y legumbres. No me dio mucho tiempo de pensar las cosas porque en eso llego Sae la grasienta con una pequeña cacerola de sopa humeante.

― ¿Qué te parece esta cacerola de sopa de venado a cambio de 3 barras de pan de centeno? ― dijo sonriente.

Sonreí de lado y asentí. El olor me llegaba delicioso. Yo no había probado la comida de Sae antes, mi madre creía que era impropio consumir lo del antiguo Quemador porque eso solo lo hacía la gente de la Veta pero yo creía que después de todo no sabía tan mal.

Sae se llevó sus panes y prometí devolverle su cacerola en la siguiente pasada. Recordé que no había desayunado y que estaba muerto de hambre. Así que en un sentón comencé a devorarlo.

Estaba terminando mi almuerzo cuando a lo lejos la vi. Llevaba unos conejos en el hombro. Sentí que una corriente eléctrica me sacudió y que mi estomago se oprimió fuertemente. Platicaba con unos viejos amigos del Quemador. Sonreía y mostraba los conejos amarrados de las patas. Solo vi que uno de ellos tomo los conejos y le dio algo a cambio.

Ella no se fue de inmediato sino que se sentó en unas cajas de madera a seguir charlando mientras mordisqueaba una manzana. No podría explicar lo que sentí al notar que Katniss no volteaba a verme.

_Me ignora._

Apreté los labios y me crucé de brazos. En realidad me moría de ganas por ir a verla, por saber de ella, por pedirle disculpas y tratar de recuperar la poca amistad que teníamos.

_¿Por qué siempre soy un débil con ella?_

― Hola Peeta. ― Me interrumpió una voz.

Vi a Sae la grasienta nuevamente con gesto apenado.

― Hola Sae. ¿Vienes por tu cacerola? ― dije poniéndome de pie nuevamente.

― ¡Oh no, Peeta! Pero si ya la tienes limpia me la llevaré.

― Está totalmente limpia. ― dije mostrando el fondo del recipiente. ― Y debo confesarte que estuvo delicioso lo que preparaste.

Creo que el tono que use fue muy dulce porque Sae soltó risitas.

― Se me olvidó… ― Se aclaró la garganta. ― Se me olvidó pedirte unos panes para Katniss.

Me puse totalmente serio.

― ¿Por qué no vino Katniss a recogerlos? ― le pregunté mirando hacia donde estaba Katniss.

Sae dejó caer un conejo en la mesa.

― ¿Me vas a dar los panes o no?

Yo sonreí de lado con desgana.

― Si claro. ― Me quedé mirando el conejo. ― ¿Cuántos debo de darte por el animal?

― Katniss me dijo que lo que considere justo.

_¡JUSTO!_ Pensé. ¿A que jugaba conmigo? ¿Qué no podía decirme el número de panes, pasteles o tartas que quería? Ahora yo tenía que decidir qué era lo justo entre nosotros. Si le daba 2 y ella esperaba 3 entonces era injusto pero si ella esperaba 2 y le doy 3 ella pensaría que creo que se muere de hambre y estaría pegándole a su orgullo.

― Sae… no puedo hacer esto. ― dije soltando el aire. ― Solo dime cuantos panes espera ella que yo le dé por su conejo.

La mujer respiró hondo.

― Espera dos.

― Gracias. ― dije envolviendo rápidamente los panes que sabía que a Katniss le gustaban.

― Peeta. ― dijo Sae en voz baja. ― Espero que arreglen pronto sus problemas porque es muy incomodo esta situación.

Levanté una ceja y asentí la cabeza.

― Por cierto, luces verdaderamente mal. Todo pálido y ojeroso. Deberías ir al bosque a tomar un poco de aire.

― No creo que sea buena idea ir al bosque ahora. ― dije en cierto tono que Sae sabía bien a que me refería.

― No te preocupes. Ya no regresará a cazar.

Le entregué los panes a Sae y se despidió con la cabeza. Yo me quede un poco confuso pero observé como Sae se aproximaba a Katniss y le entregaba sus panes. Por el movimiento de sus labios entendí que Katniss le dio las gracias y luego se los guardó en una mochila que traía.

_Siguió sin mirarme._

Estaba que me llevaba el colmo. Si no fuera porque el maldito orgullo me lo prohibía, caminaba hasta donde Katniss y le decía que de una buena vez le bajáramos a nuestro asunto.

Decidí no volver a mirarla sino que en su lugar me puse a platicar con mi vecino de puesto, el Sr. Wells. Estuvimos un largo rato charlando sobre las nuevas construcciones, las nuevas noticias que televisaban desde el capitolio y el avance de las nuevas fábricas en nuestro distrito. Me comentaba que uno de sus hijos estaba interesado en trabajar en dichas fábricas. Yo le seguí en la plática mientras me mordía las ansias de voltear a mirarla.

Al final, miré de reojo y vi que ya no estaba. Me pregunté si ella me habría mirado al menos una vez.

Al terminar, aún quedaban unas buenas horas para aprovechar la luz del sol. Pensé un momento en que hacer. No tenía ánimos de estar encasa, mucho menos ir con Haymitch. Así que después de unos minutos decidí que debía llevar mis cosas a la casa y luego dar una vuelta por el bosque como bien me lo había sugerido Sae.

Sin embargo el teléfono sonó. Me extrañó mucho que alguien me hablara. ¿Quién podría ser? Al levantar el auricular. Una voz muy conocida me sobresaltó.

― ¡Hasta que por fin alguien me contesta! ¿Dónde rayos se meten todos ustedes?

― ¿Johanna?

― ¿Y quién más? ― Johanna hizo un chasquido de fastidio. ― Le he estado marcando a Katniss y nunca contesta, luego a Haymitch quien me contestó una vez pero creo que estaba tan ebrio que me dejo colgada y Peeta ¿qué haces ahora con tu tiempo que no logro contactarte?

Empecé a reírme.

― Johanna en verdad ya te extrañaba.

― Si, si… lo suponía. Luego de ser vecinos de calabozo no nos queda más remedio que extrañarnos.

El humor negro de Johanna hizo que ampliara mi sonrisa.

― ¿Y estás en casa?

― No y no vas a creer donde me encuentro ahora. ― hizo una pausa. ― Vine al distrito 4 a acompañar a Annie en el parto.

Me quedé mudo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás con Annie? ¿Ella está bien?

― Ella está bien, Peeta. Lo que sucede es que me preocupe un día que me llamó y me dijo que Finnick no quería que estuviera sola durante el parto.

Esto último me dejo sin habla. Annie no podía haber dicho eso porque Finnick Odair estaba muerto.

― Si Peeta, da miedo pero ella dice que lo ve. Le he explicado que no es real pero ella insiste en que algunas veces habla con Finnick. La he escuchado contarle todas las novedades de su embarazo, los planes que hay con el bebé y otras cosas.

― Suponía que no sería fácil para ella pero ¿la ha visto un doctor?

― Si pero físicamente esta perfecta. El bebé está creciendo muy bien solo que emocionalmente está sensible. Hasta el momento, el que ella pretenda que ve a Finnick o que puede hablar con él no le afecta. Creo que sólo es para protección de ella y que así no se sienta sola. Lo curioso es que no lo hace siempre, algunas veces habla de Finnick como si estuviera muerto y en otros como si estuviera vivo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Como si no fuera suficiente el dolor de nuestras respectivas historias para encima sumarnos la tragedia que vivía Annie ahora sin su esposo.

― Espero que todo resulte bien en el parto. ― dije aclarándome la garganta.

― Bueno, ya faltan poco y a veces se siente muy cansada como para ir a la playa pero ella quiere estar ahí lo más que pueda.

― ¿Cómo lo llevas con tu problema?

― ¿Lo del agua?

― Si.

― Creo que mucho mejor. No salgo como loca en cuanto me cae el agua de la regadera pero le temo mucho entrar al mar. No soporto la idea de entrar en él como lo hace Annie, ya le dije que si la veo ahogándose yo no acudiré a ella.

― Tengo que decirte que admiro lo que haces Johanna. Dejar tu hogar para ir a ayudarle…

― Es algo que le debo a Finnick. ― dijo con un poco de tristeza. ― No puedo dejarla cuando sé que ahora necesita de alguien.

― Buscó a la persona correcta. ― dije entre risitas.

― ¿Escucho un poco de ironía en tu voz? Porque quiero que sepas que si puedo hacer algo lindo por alguien.

― Claro que puedes ser amable Johanna. Me sorprende sí pero no me cuesta creerlo. Haz hecho otras cosas que son igual de amables.

― Bien pero ya he hablado mucho de mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo te va con la sinsajo?

Me mordisquee el labio inferior antes de hablar.

― Creo que no muy bien.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Siguen distanciados?

― Peor. Ya no nos hablamos. Tuvimos una discusión hace días.

― ¿Discusión de qué?

― Bueno, le reproché unas cosas del pasado.

Johanna se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

― ¿Por el asuntillo del chico Gale?

― También por otras cosas, como que mi recuperación la pasé solo.

― La mayoría de nosotros la pasamos solos. ― dijo seria.

― Pero entre Katniss y yo no debía ser así. Lo que teníamos era especial.

― Tú lo has dicho Peeta, era especial pero no era real. ¿No era una farsa para el Capitolio el ser los amantes trágicos? ¿No sabías que ella le pertenecía a otro?

― Si. ― dije sintiéndome molesto por la forma en que me lo decía.

― Entonces Peeta no todo es la culpa de ella. Hay decisiones que ella tuvo que tomar, ¿que no fueron buenas?, tal vez. ¿Que dañó a la gente?, si. ¿Algunos murieron por eso?, Claro pero ante todo ella tenía una meta y esa era mantener a su familia a salvo. A ella no le importaba ni Gale ni tú solo su hermanita y su mamá. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de tener una familia.

Me sentí terrible con las palabras de Johanna. Todos de alguna manera fuimos egoístas. ¡Estábamos en crisis! ¡En una guerra! Y yo en lo único que pensaba en ese entonces era en porque Katniss había sido tan injusta conmigo.

― Mira Peeta, no quiero que te sientas terrible por lo que dije. En realidad estuvo bien que le dijeras lo que pensabas. Normalmente no es algo que haces. Eres una persona que vale mucho la pena tener como amigo, así que creo que ella va a buscarte.

― No lo creo. Ella tiene otras cosas en que pensar que preocuparse por mí.

Escuché un suspiro de Johanna.

― Oigo al chico enamorado que declaro su ferviente amor en televisión.

― No, Johanna. No siento que esté enamorado de ella. Creo que mi sentir es más que nada por perderla a ella como amiga.

― Y ella a ti como amigo. Me encanta como se engañan ambos pero es su problema. ― Johanna hizo una leve pausa. ― Voy a llamarte nuevamente cuando tenga noticias del bebé de Annie. Ojala un día puedas venir a visitarla.

El cambio de tema de Johanna me reconfortó.

― Trataré de ir aunque sea unos días pero sabes que las cosas están un poco extrañas ahora.

― Si, todo ese asunto de reconstruir. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo date un tiempo. ¿Sí?

Me despedí de Johanna con cierto pesar. En realidad tenía ganas de seguir charlando con ella. Nuestra relación se había vuelto muy amistosa y me gustaba platicar con ella. Ahora con la apertura de los distritos ya podíamos viajar a donde fuera aunque viajar por placer era algo intrascendente, las personas estaban más ocupadas en rehacer sus vidas.

Vi que el cielo comenzó a tronar. Me acerqué a la ventana y noté unas nubes oscuras. Ya no podría ir al bosque con la lluvia acechando. Así que me fui mientras tanto al patio trasero de la casa con la idea de guardar en el cobertizo unos costales de harina para que no se afectaran con la lluvia. Revisé que todo estuviera bien y di un vistazo a mi pequeño huerto.

Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en mi cara. La lluvia se avecinaba.

Entré rápidamente en cuanto sentí que se soltó la lluvia. Subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha y hacer un cambio de ropa.

Un trueno se escuchó. Me pregunté si Katniss estaría bien.

Me terminé de bañar y decidí acostarme un rato en mi cama mientras pensaba en todo lo que había platicado. Pensé en Katniss, en Johanna, en mi padre…luego de eso tuve la sensación de sentirme más solo que nunca.

Cerré mis ojos solo para escuchar la caída de la lluvia. Intenté no pensar en Katniss pero me era imposible. Como si fuera un programa de esos del capitolio, veía imágenes sin parar donde Katniss era la protagonista: la veía con su vestido en llamas, la ropa de los juegos, su traje de novia…

De ahí se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Abrí mis ojos y me senté. Comencé a sentir una sensación inquietante, algo me dio miedo. Traté de calmarme pero con precaución miré a mi alrededor.

_Escuché un sonido._

Algo que reconocía.

Unas voces.

De pronto cayó una neblina en el que había sombras, se escuchaban susurros. Yo me levanté de inmediato y comencé a buscar de donde provenían esos susurros. Escuché una voz conocida: la de mi madre. De entre la neblina apareció con la mitad del rostro quemado y luego surgió mi padre con el abdomen perforado.

Me gritaban cosas que yo no entendía pero de sus bocas salía sangre a borbotones. Yo estaba horrorizado. Me tapé los oídos para no escuchar sus voces. Intenté correr pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, solo lograba caminar hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared de la habitación. Luego mis padres desaparecieron y miré con terror hacia la puerta. Aparecieron mutos en forma de perros, como los de los primeros juegos. Yo estaba temblando pero seguía sin poder moverme. Quise gritar pero no pude. De pronto una sombra surgió de una esquina de la habitación. Era Katniss.

Los mutos se le echaron encima mientras la mordían y arrancaban sus extremidades. Katniss gritaba. Imploraba que la dejaran. Luego vi sus ojos suplicándome que la matara.

Logré gritar. _¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!_

Quise ir hacia ella pero estaba inmovilizado. El olor a veneno me envolvió. Uno de los mutos dejo a Katniss y se acercó con su hocico ensangrentado, gruñéndome y mostrándome sus dientes.

_Está muerta ¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!_

― ¡Katniss!

― ¡Peeta!

― Katniss. ― Escuché mi voz mientras alguien me tomaba de las muñecas.

― ¡Peeta despierta! ¡Despierta!

― Está muerta. ¡Está muerta! ― grité gimoteando.

― Peeta abre los ojos. ¡No es real!

No sentía la fuerza para moverme. Sólo intentaba zafarme sin éxito.

― Peeta abre los ojos, por favor. ¡Mírame!

Abrí mis ojos pero no lograba ver nada, sólo una sombra. En eso sentí que mi cuerpo tenía de nuevo movilidad y quise empujar a la sombra.

De inmediato este Ente empujó fuertemente mis muñecas contra la cama y sentí como ponía su peso sobre el mío. Hice un intento más por zafarme pero de ahí sentí la opresión de sus labios.

― Peeta. ― Susurró entre el beso. ― Soy Katniss.

En seguida identifique su aroma, sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, el ritmo de sus besos. No había olvidado ni un detalle de su cercanía.

Parpadeé un momento para quitar mi ceguera y vi los mechones de cabello oscuro cayéndome en la frente. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus labios me besaban con una dulzura que estaban acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y relajé todo mi cuerpo, aunque seguía temblando. Busqué la manera de soltarme una muñeca para poder deslizar mi mano hacia su cintura. En cuanto hice esto sentí como Katniss se estremeció.

En eso se detuvo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los míos. No estoy seguro que expresión tenía pero ella al verme se sonrojó considerablemente. Creo que yo estaba en una mezcla de éxtasis y fervor. Tal vez con un regocijo que no podía precisar.

― Discúlpame Peeta. ― dijo quedamente mientras se separaba de mí.

Yo parpadeé confuso. Todavía asimilando lo que había pasado. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba acostado sobre mi cama. Katniss traía la ropa y el cabello humedo. Había cruzado entre la lluvia para venir a verme.

― Estabas dormido. Tenías una pesadilla.

Yo no supe que decir. Aun estaba demasiado perplejo para hablar. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

― Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para hacerte saber que estabas soñando, parecía que lo creías muy real. Discúlpame. ― dijo sin mirarme directamente.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Katniss se paró y se mordió el labio inferior.

― Te llamé por teléfono y no contestabas.

― No escuché nada. ― dije con el ceño fruncido.

― Creí que podían ser los truenos que no dejaban escuchar el timbre del teléfono.

Me quedé mirando a Katniss fijamente. Vi como una gota de lluvia le rodaba hacia el mentón.

― ¿Cómo entraste?

― Por la parte de atrás. No estaba cerrada.

― Si pero realmente ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica respiró hondamente.

― Vine a buscarte…― Katniss desvió un poco la mirada y luego la fijó en mí. ― Johanna me dijo que ibas a irte al distrito 4.

― ¿Hablaste con Johanna?

― Tuve que. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar como trastornado. Pensé que a lo mejor era mi madre que quería saber de mí.

― Tiene días que intenta hablar con uno de nosotros.

― Bueno, hoy fue bastante insistente. ― dijo con una media sonrisa. ― Y me contó lo de Annie y Finnick, el bebé y que vas a irte con ella.

Me levanté de la cama y me paré junto a Katniss. Estaba tratando de descifrar en su expresión eso de "irte con ella".

― ¿Sabes que Johanna está con Annie para ayudarle con su parto?

― Si, me contó todo.

― ¿Qué te dijo exactamente de lo de ir al distrito 4?

― Me dijo que le habías asegurado que irías porque te sentías muy solo y que le habías dicho que la extrañabas.

El rostro de Katniss estaba serio pero yo tenía ganas de reírme. Era algo irónico porque momentos antes había tenido un episodio de terror y ahora me hacía gracia los artificios de Johanna.

― ¿Te vas a ir Peeta? ¿Vas a cambiarte de distrito?

Ahora la mirada de Katniss era una mezcla de tristeza y suplica. Yo sentí que las piernas se me doblaban. Me pregunté qué era lo que intentaba Johanna con su historia.

― ¿Y que si me voy? ― Susurré mientras alzaba una ceja.

Katniss bajó la mirada y la vi dudando.

― Si te vas… bueno…

Me quedé en silencio.

― Tienes el derecho a decidir a donde ir Peeta. Solo es que si te vas quiero que antes hablemos. Estoy aquí porque quiero aclarar las cosas contigo.

Yo solté el aire. Suponía que Katniss estaba decidida a soltarme ahora sus reproches.

― Lo que voy a decir no es fácil para mí. Nunca he sido buena con las palabras y tú lo sabes. ― dijo desviando la mirada. ― Sólo te pido que me escuches.

Levantó su mirada y yo asentí con la cabeza.

― Tienes razón, Peeta. En realidad soy un ser muy egoísta pero nunca antes había sabido cómo hacer las cosas. Mi ignorancia sobre los sentimientos me hizo darle la espalda a los tuyos.

Yo quise hablar pero ella levantó un dedo.

― Déjame continuar. ― Respiró profundamente. ― Vivía en continua presión, no solo de salvarle la vida a mi familia haciéndome pasar por tu prometida y esposa, sino que posteriormente tenía que ser la sinsajo que reclutaría a rebeldes para una causa a la que no sabía si apoyarla o no. Te puedo asegurar Peeta que me cuestioné muchas veces si lo que estaba haciendo no iba a causarte problemas. Pensé muchas veces en tu seguridad, me angustié cuando vi que te estaban torturando. Cuando Haymitch me dio la noticia de que te rescatarían sentí mucho alivio y no puedes imaginar lo feliz que estaba cuando me enteré que te habían rescatado vivo. Solo para darme cuenta que tu visión hacia a mi fue distorsionada por los métodos de tortura que aplicaron contigo.

Sentí que la voz de Katniss tembló un poco.

― Me sentí terrible cuando pasaba el tiempo y solo querías matarme. Te abandoné, eso es cierto. Te abandoné cuando creí que no podría recuperar al viejo Peeta. No tuve la capacidad para luchar por ti y lo siento de verdad. Discúlpame.

_¿Luchar por mí? _Pensé.

― Me prometí protegerte del Capitolio pero lo que debí hacer fue protegerte de mí misma.

Tragué saliva.

― Yo también cometí errores Katniss. ― dije en voz baja.

― Sí pero los míos fueron peores. Me hice indiferente cuando los demás se hicieron indiferentes a vernos morir de hambre a mi familia y a mí. Tuve que dejar de divagar como una niña para sacar adelante a Prim porque mi madre estaba más preocupada por llorar el luto de mi padre que ver por sus hijas. Vagué muerta de hambre por la ciudad, pensando en darme por vencida, tal vez declarar a mi madre incompetente e irnos al orfanatorio. ― Katniss hizo una pausa y me miró intensamente. ― La razón por la que estoy parada aquí con vida, es por ti Peeta.

Al escuchar el tono que usó al decir mi nombre me dio un estremecimiento.

― El día que me regalaste los panes, me regalaste la esperanza de vivir, de que no todo estaba perdido. Ese día en la escuela busqué tu mirada para darte las gracias y al encontrarnos desviaste tu cara y yo bajé la mía sintiéndome apenada y en eso vi ese diente de león. El que me dio la idea de volverme cazadora.

Katniss tragó un poco de saliva y creí ver que sus ojos se cristalizaban pero continuó.

― Luego de eso no pude romper la conexión contigo Peeta. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que estuvimos en los Juegos del Hambre. Luego quise romperlo pero no pude.

Un conjunto de rayos y truenos hicieron que las luces de la casa parpadearan.

― Katniss… terminemos de…

― No quiero perderte. ― dijo de inmediato. ― ¡No quiero perder al chico del pan!

Yo me quedé mudo. Mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella lloraba en silencio. _El chico del pan_. ¿Así era como Katniss me identificaba? ¿Todo este tiempo mientras yo creía que pasaba desapercibido para ella, ya me llamaba así? ¿Desde el momento en que subí a ese estrado como tributo entonces ya sabía quién era yo?

― Quiero que intentemos ser amigos, Peeta. ― dijo acercándose a mí. ― No quiero que te vayas del distrito 12.

El tono de suplica de sus palabras me hizo estremecer. Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas juntándose con las gotas de humedad en su rostro.

― Katniss. ― dije con un nudo en la garganta. ― No voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo que Johanna quiso decir es que iré al distrito 4 a visitar a Annie y su bebé. No es discutible que sea pronto, tengo muchas cosas que organizar aquí pero en cuanto lo planee, te avisaré.

― Es que yo creí que te irías para siempre. ― dijo secándose las lágrimas.

― Bueno no se de que manera lo habrá dicho ella pero te aseguro que lo que te digo es verdad.

No tuve tiempo de añadir más nada porque Katniss echó sus brazos a mi cuello inesperadamente.

― Perdóname, Peeta. ― dijo escondida en mi pecho.

― Perdóname tú también, Katniss. ― Contesté abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

Estuvimos abrazados por largo tiempo. Sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos fusionados en ese abrazo. Luego de eso Katniss me soltó y me contó su proyecto de sanación. El Dr. Aurelius lo había aprobado, sólo necesitaba de mis dotes de pintor.

En realidad, aunque era un proyecto de Katniss sentía que también iba a sanarme a mí. Katniss me pidió incluir a mi familia y amigos, a todas las personas que cayeron en la guerra.

Katniss no tocó el tema sobre su plática con Johanna pero suponía que sus intenciones era acercarnos. No sé si Katniss intuía que de alguna manera Johanna había manipulado lo de mi visita al distrito 4 para que ella reconsiderara su posición hacia a mí.

El beso de Katniss fue como un despertar de mi largo letargo. No fue nada comparado con el último que me dio en el capitolio. Este fue un beso que sentí real aunque solo fuera para despertarme de una pesadilla.

Fue el beso que me hizo confirmar algo que Haymitch me había dicho, no importaba cuánto daño me hicieron, al final solo tenía que recordar que se sentía estar al lado de Katniss Everdeen.

Ahora solo faltaba averiguar si ella podía llegar a amarme.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
